


Glimpse the Fallen

by King_Of_The_Gilbirds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_The_Gilbirds/pseuds/King_Of_The_Gilbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel falls, they get a chance to meet the Devil himself for just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot, yay! This quick plot is based on an RP I did with my bestfriend Reny ^_^

It was dawn, the Moon setting on the world like a god laying down to rest for the night, giving its partner, the Sun, a chance to reign. The weather was mystic,tendrils of smoke-like mist curling across the cool ground giving the atmosphere a fairytalesque look. It draped around the body on the ground, dampening the fine feathers that were splayed out, cushioning the figure. Unmoving. The ghost of a breath gently rose and fell a pale chest as emerald eyes looked up to the clouds, their depths clouded with pain and guilt. 

The silence is broken by the sound of crunching grass under heavy, uncaring feet moving towards the dying angel. They stop beside the prone figure and a shadow falls over it, eclipsing the rising sun.

The angels eyes flick up to the creature above him. Even in his fallen state he still recognized the enemy when he saw him, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. Instead he watches him silently, his breath coming out in labored puffs of mist. It would have been merciful to put him out of his misery, but there was a way these things were done.

"What have we here?" The Devil purred softly, his electric blue eyes glittering wickedly. He knew the angel was dying. He knew and he was going to watch.

The tips of Arthur's wings rustle at the sound of the demons voice, his eyes flickering with recognition. But he doesn't answer. Not that he couldn't, but because this was the Devil. And even in his dying state, he would try and redeem himself from the sin he committed. 

Alfred kneels down beside the angel, chuckling softly and running a taloned finger over the celestial beings cheek. "Well, well.. One of Heavens own, fallen to sin. What a pity." He chuckles as the angel glares up at him defiantly. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You chose this. You should have known that falling for one of my subjects would lead to death."

The heavenly host stays silent, then a tremor wracks his body and he hisses out a pained breath. "I-I don't w-want t-to die-" He whimpers, the simple sentenced ripped painfully from his chest. His voice was soft, child-like. Too innocent to belong to a fallen being.

The Devil pouts at him, his voice and eyes full of mock pity. "Aw, does the little angel want a do-over?" He chuckles, his gaze trailing over the angel, then up to the sky. "There are no do-overs." He'd learned that so very long ago. 

Arthur swallows thickly, his gaze trailing up to the sky as well. To his old home. To his brethren who were sure to be watching. "I-I didn't mean to.." He breathes, tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

For a moment the King of Hell looks intrigued, then he frowns. "What do you want, little angel? My pity? For me to turn you? Damn you and drag you to the depths of my kingdom?"

"No." He looks up at him again, his eyes soft, open."It was you." He smiles, albeit the expression was strained. "I was mesmerized.. B-By you." He admits. He could feel feel his beautiful wings turning to ash and mixing with the grass and morning dew. But he needed to explain himself before he disappeared forever. He hoped that Heaven was listening.

Alfred watches him in stunned silence, then he speaks, his voice a little softer than before. "Me?" His brows furrow. "You can'y possibly mean that."

"A beauty so dangerous it's not to be touched." The angel continues, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye. "I-I'd always.. Been attracted to the untouchable." He chuckles softly, the sound wheezy and painful. He was dying. He could feel it in his chest. Like his heart was disintegrating as he spoke.

The Devil cups his cheek almost fondly, brushing a cheek over the smooth, creamy expanse. "You foolish angel. You should have known better."

"I did." He looks away, his eyes watery with unshed tears. "I'd h-heard.. That a dying angel.. C-Could glimpse the Fallen One." He whimpers as another tremor wracks his body, taking the last of his speckled wings and turning them to ash, leaving him as no better than a fragile human. But not quite. Something in between, but not for long.

The Devil gathers him into his arms gently, cradling him as a lover would, his cold eyes almost soft. "So you killed yourself for me." He hums, slightly amused, but also saddened by this. Angels didn't fall for the Devil. It just didn't happen. "Stupid, foolish, idiotic angel.."

Arthur smiles faintly. The mist gathers a round them, as if leaning in to listen to the angels dying words, blocking them from the outside world. Heaven and Hell. Held at an understanding for just a moment. "I wanted to see you." He says clearly, his voice wavering just a touch.

The King cracks a wry smile at that, tracing the angels cheekbone with a finger. "Here I am." In truth, this had never happened before. Angels never threw themselves from Heaven in an attempt to see the original Fallen. He was quite flattered actually, albeit confused by the ordeal.

The angels smile widens into one you'd give an old friend after years of not seeing face to face. An expression so full of love that it was heartbreaking in this situation. "Thank you.." He breathes, his eyes closing. "You're.. Every bit as.. Beautiful as the scripture says."

Alfred smiles at that, cradling the smaller male in his arms with the utmost care. "Hush, darling." He croons gently, as if to a small child or a baby. "It's time for you to rest.."

The fallen angel takes a breath, then relaxes in his arms, happy that he had been able to fulfill his dream after all. His head tips to the side and rests against the Devils chest. His own chest glows for a moment before a tiny orb appears. The angels soul. His last gift to the world. The glowing orb pulses green and gold, hovering in front of the Devil.

He's careful not to touch it, for fear of turning it an inky black, or snuffing it all together. "Well?" He chuckles, tipping his head to the side. "Be on your way then." An angels soul in its purest for was a rare delicacy for a demon. And yet the Devil was letting this one go. The orb bounces slightly before flying off to wherever souls went once they were free.

Somehow, the King found he couldn't have harmed the poor creature in his arms. He did not know why. Maybe it was because he, to, had once been so in love with the forbidden that he had been cast out of the heavenly realm. Or maybe it was simply because he was getting old and understanding. Whatever it was, it lead him to gather up the small, limp figure in his arms, get to his feet, and bury the fallen angel with the others in the graveyard he had made for those that threw themselves into sin.

As he walks away from the freshly turned earth, all returned to normal as the mist once again enveloped the sad little place.


End file.
